Kolorado
Kolorado, sometimes referred to as Professor Kolorado, is a Koopa in Paper Mario. He is an adventure-loving mustachioed Koopa explorer and archaeologist, and is a former student of the famous Professor Frankly. Kolorado lives in Koopa Village, but is never there - much to the annoyance of his missus - usually on quests for ancient artifacts. He is the idol of Kooper, his neighbor. History Kolorado is seen primarily at three locations throughout Mario's adventures during Paper Mario. After Chapter 5, Kolorado is seen at the Pleasant Path exit of Toad Town until Kent C. Koopa is defeated. Afterward, Kolorado appears at his home in Koopa Village. Chapter 2 During Chapter 2 of Paper Mario, Mario meets Kolorado at the entry of Dry Dry Desert. Here, he has set up camp with several of his archaeology assistants. He is here in the Desert so that he can find the Dry Dry Ruins, however, he cannot find any leads on the expedition. After searching the ruins, Mario can give Kolorado an Artifact from the ruins. Chapter 5 Kolorado reappears during Chapter 5. Kolorado wants to head out to Lavalava Island off the coast of the Mushroom Kingdom, however, he cannot find a boat. After meeting the whale at the port, Mario and Kolorado head off to the island. While at Lavalava Island, Kolorado gets ambushed several times in his bumbling attempts at adventuring. Kolorado aims to find the secrets of Mt. Lavalava, and follows Mario throughout the volcano, even during the fight with Lava Piranha. After the fight with Lava Piranha, Kolorado and Mario search the rest of the volcano in an effort to escape the erupting mountain. In their efforts to escape, Misstar thanks the two for their efforts and saves them. Kolorado, however, does not get the treasure lost within Mt. Lavalava and it shoots out into the jungle. After Mario searches the jungle for the treasure, he finds the Volcano Vase and gives it to Kolorado. In exchange, he gives Mario the fourth and final Magical Seed which Mario needs to access the Flower Fields. Epilogue In the epilogue to Paper Mario, Kolorado, Kooper, and several other Koopas are on an expedition to the Crystal Palace in the Shiver Region. On their way, however, they meet Parakarry who gives Kooper and Kolorado respective letters for them to leave. Koopers is an invitation to party whilst Kolorado's is from his wife telling him to come back home. They run away and the expedition ends. In the ending credits to the game, during the parade, Kolorado and his wife appear aboard the whale. Etymology Kolorado's name is a reference to the fictional film archaeologist Indiana Jones whose name is based on the US State, Indiana. Kolorado's name is based on Colorado, spelling the name with a "K" rather than a "C." Trivia *Though he doesn't appear in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, he was mentioned on a note written by a deceased Koopa Troopa. The Koopa Troopa turns out to be none other than Kolorado's father who was killed by Hooktail. Navigation de:Kolorado es:Kolorado fr:Kolorado Category:Koopas Category:Characters in Paper Mario Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Non-playable characters